German Published Patent Application No. 39 09 937 describes an electrically moveable awning for a bus, which has a base frame which can be fastened to the vehicle and a protective surface which can be moved between a retracted basic position and an extended end position by a linkage. The base frame is integrated in a housing which can be integrated in the motor-vehicle body in the roof region of the bus. In this case, the awning is provided within a protective box which is open toward the surroundings of the vehicle. In the retracted basic position, the protective awning is arranged completely within the protective box.
As aspect of the present invention is to provide a protective awning which may be retrofitted in a simple manner.